Let's Get It On
by Bexara
Summary: Kagami is a stripper but once he sees Aomine in the club, there is only one person he wants to dance for. "It was the voice that made Kagami look, black velvet rubbing along satin sheets, rich and sensual..." M for adult language & themes, AoKaga malexmale pairing


**A/N: ** Inspired by Letti on tumblr. intrenore, also tumblr, has done a sexy, sexy Kagami stripper fanart. Find me on tumblr if you want to chat or ask questions or give prompt. I always post my fics there, first. More notes at the end.

* * *

It was the voice that made Kagami look, black velvet rubbing along satin sheets, rich and sensual, sliding over his body like a caress, reaching him over the pumping music and noise of the crowd.

What kept him looking was the gorgeous owner of that amazing voice.

Tall, lean and muscled, he exuded both strength and power. His face was a masterpiece of genetic perfection, beautiful as an angel's, as tempting as a devil's, with a mouth made for sin and hooded eyes that were dark and fathomless, like the deepest part of the ocean. The exotic blue-black hair he wore short and parted slightly to the side accentuated those eyes and complimented the warm tones of his skin.

To put it plainly, the man was freaking hot, and Kagami envied the white t-shirt that stretched across the guy's chest and the black jeans molding his hips and long, long legs. Kagami wished he could see if the man's ass lived up to the rest of that attractive package, but he would have to come out from behind the stage curtain to do that, which would blow the dramatic entrance his act required.

It might be worth it, though, because the guy was just that good looking.

He was also uncomfortable, if the hard set to his jaw and the tension stiffening his shoulders was any indication. Kagami couldn't blame him. He was surrounded by a group of drunken women who were screaming and whooping and waving dollar bills in the air as he desperately tried to hold them back.

Club Miracle was an all-male strip club and while it wasn't totally unusual to see a guy there, it was uncommon.

One of the ladies, a woman with long hair and boobs even Kagami could appreciate, wore a tiara and had the word "Bride" printed in black block letters across her forehead. The guy, who was probably a cross between a baby sitter and a designated driver, had his hands full keeping the woman's hands to herself as the current dancer twirled and gyrated for the intoxicated crowd.

Kagami normally hated dancing when a bachelorette party was booked because the ladies got twice as wasted and a hundred times more grabby, but after getting an eyeful of that beyond-handsome man, he was now looking forward to it.

The music blaring through the speakers ended with a flourish of drums and the dancer did one last hip thrust before fleeing the stage.

"Oh my _gawd_, Kagamicchi," Kise rushed Kagami and sort of fell against him, as if he could barely stand, "I thought my virginity was in danger there for a minute. The women out there tonight are _beasts_."

Kagami snorted. "Please. What virginity? You're a total slut and you know it."

Kise leaned back, a dazzling, dirty smile curving his perfect lips. "Well, my virginity with women anyway. Besides, you know I'm only a slut for Kurokocchi now."

"Yeah, I still don't know what's wrong with that manager of ours, dating someone like you. I think Kuroko must have been dropped on his head a few times as a child. It would explain that blank expression he always wears."

"Hey," the blond dancer narrowed his amber eyes, "that's his pensive look, and I happen to think it's adorable."

"Whatever," Kagami interjected, rolling his eyes. If he let Kise go on, they would be there all night while the club's golden Adonis raved and cooed over the club's icy manager. "Now, get off me, you're getting sweat and glitter all over my shirt."

Kise pouted but complied, moving his near-naked body away from Kagami's. "What does it matter, you're just going to be taking it off in like a minute."

That was true, but … "Just shut up and go bother Kuroko or something."

He picked up his cowboy hat from a nearby chair and sat it low on his head, covering his eyes and bangs but leaving the sides and back of his dark, red hair visible.

The blond wasn't quite done yet, however. "I saw you peeking out from the curtain, Kagamicchi. It's that guy, right? He's totally your type. I noticed him from the stage as he tried to keep those animals off me. Are you going to be able to contain little Kagamicchi," Kise looked pointedly at Kagami's groin, "while you're on stage?"

His melodious voice was filled with knowing amusement. Even though Kagami took off his clothes for a living, some things still managed to embarrass him. Face heating, he shot Kise the finger and growled.

"Go fuck off, Kise, or fuck Kuroko or a hole in the wall or anything, just go the hell away."

Kise laughed, but decided to give Kagami a break and left.

Once he was gone, Kagami inhaled deeply and centered himself, waiting for his act to be announced. He didn't have to wait long.

"Now, ladies," Takao's smiling, excited voice rang out through the club, "here is the act you have all been waiting for, the man whose wild, hot stare once felled a coyote in its tracks and whose hot _body_ once started a riot that lasted for three days." There was cheering and catcalls. "Without further ado, I give you the one, the only, Club Miracle's own, Tiger T, the Wildest Dick in the West."

The cheering became a wave of sound, a cacophony of noise that made the very air vibrate. Kagami just grimaced. He hated his stage name, but Kuroko, the sadistic little fuck, had stuck him with it and refused to budge. Taking another breath, he closed his eyes, listening for the sounds of the lights shutting down.

They clicked off and he walked out into total darkness. The crowd quieted down, almost breathless with anticipation. Knowing exactly how many steps it took to get to the brass pole in the center of the stage, Kagami reached it but didn't touch, not yet.

And then the music started, that distinctive guitar intro sliding out through the speakers and surrounding everyone with smoldering, liquid sex. The spotlight hit the pole, and he reached out one hand, letting his long fingers glide over the cool metal.

_ I've been really tryin', baby_

His jean-clad leg moved into the spotlight, curling around the pole.

_Tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long_

Back arching, he thrust his muscled chest, covered by a black satin button up, into the light, rubbing it against the brass.

_And if you feel, like I feel baby_

Hips and lower body, poured into low-slung, faded jeans that fit his ass and legs like a well-worn glove, followed.

_Come on, oh come on, ooh_

A pelvic thrust toward the pole accentuated each syllable.

_Let's get it on, ow baby_

Kagami stepped completely into the light, his sexy, fit, incredibly tall body moving and grinding to the music.

_Let's get it on, let's love baby_

The women exploded into raucous whistles and applause, but Kagami only had eyes for one person.

Zeroing in on the beautiful man, he held onto his cowboy hat with one hand and twirled around a few times as the chorus continued, riding the pole like he wished he could ride something else, something hotter, silkier, _alive_.

_Let's get it on, sugar_  
_Let's get it on, woo_

Leaving the pole behind, but still gripping his hat, he swayed and undulated across the stage, popping the buttons on his shirt with his other hand in time to the music with slow, heated movements, revealing a broad, lickable chest and hard abs so well defined Chris Hemsworth would have to move over if Kagami had been born blond instead of a redhead.

_We're all sensitive people with so much to give_  
_Understand me sugar_

His hips rolled suggestively and he bit his bottom lip, sucking suggestively on it, eliciting more screams. Kagami tuned them all out, focused on his prize. Money began littering the stage.

_Since we got to be, let's live, I love you_

One of the drunken chicks seemed to be catch onto Kagami's intentions.

"I think he's looking at you, Aomine," she gasped loudly and then giggled.

_There's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you, baby no no_

Aomine. The guy's name was Aomine. Kagami rolled the name silently off his tongue and licked his lips. Tipping his head back, still swaying and moving, he let his burning red gaze meet the other man's and smiled, the kind of smile that leads to moans and creaking bed springs and hoarse whispers of "Fuck me, fuck me!"

_And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong_

Kagami scraped his nails along his chest and down his belly.

_If the love is true, oh baby ooh_

Those blue eyes widened, then swept over Kagami's dancing body before returning to his face. The look in them was hot, blazing, devastating. And definitely interested.

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be, ooh ooh_

Heart thumping, Kagami neared the end of the stage and fell to his knees, dark eyes following his every movement. More bills rained down.

_I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me, ooh ooh ooh_

Crawling those last few inches, he flipped over, keeping his hat in place.

_I ain't goin' to worry, I ain't goin' to push, won't push you baby_

Turning his head to keep their gazes meshed, he placed his feet on the ground and bent his knees, thrusting his hips upward, pumping faster on each sexy word that followed.

_So come on come on come on come on come on baby_

Aomine leaned forward, a new kind of tension holding his body still. Kagami saw it and had to force his "little Kagami" to behave. Not an easy task with the music thrumming through him and Aomine staring at him like he was a dessert the other man couldn't wait to taste.

_Stop beatin' round the bush, hey_

In a move Buffy would envy, Kagami put his palms behind him and flipped back up into a standing position, only to slide right back down, legs split wide, groin touching the shiny floor.

_Let's get it on, ooh ooh_

Picking the hat off his head, he leaned over until his chest was flush to the stage and reached out, plopping it on Aomine's head, allowing his fingers to brush silky dark hair.

_Let's get it on, you know what I'm talkin' about_

The women around Aomine yelled and clapped. He touched the hat, giving Kagami a look so naughty, so filthy, the dancer almost lost his rhythm.

_Come on baby, hey hey, let your love come out_

Bringing his legs behind him, Kagami lay flat.

_If you believe in love let's get it on, ooh_

Still watching Aomine, he ground against the floor, up, down, parodying the sex he so desperately wanted to have with the man. With satisfaction, he watched Aomine reach down to adjust himself.

_Let's get it on baby, this minute, oh yeah_

Sitting up, Kagami pulled his fluttering shirt off, rolling it into a ball and tossing it at the audience.

_Let's get in on eeeeee_

Squeals erupted as several women fought for it.

_Please get it on, hey hey_

Strong, scorching fingers, dark and lean, reached up, several bills clasped between them. Kagami scooted forward close enough for Aomine to tuck the money into his waistband, suppressing a shudder at the sensation of those fingers on his skin. They slid up, hooking in the ring Kagami always wore around his neck, and tugged, shooting little bolts of lightning down his spine. It was technically against club policy, but Kagami sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

_Come on come on come on come on come on darlin'_

Gracefully rolling to his feet, he started gyrating again, punctuating every word with a pelvic thrust.

Digging his fingers into his damp red hair, he tossed his head a couple of time, then traced fingers down his sides, down his hips, to his thighs.

_Stop beatin' round the bush, oh, gonna get it on_

Gripping the fabric of his jeans, he gave a sharp tug and the velcro parted. With a hard jerk, the pants ripped away, leaving him standing there in nothing but black cowboy boots and a red g-string that was little more than a dick pouch.

_Beggin' you baby I want to get it on_  
_You don't have to worry that it's wrong_

Spinning the jeans over his head, he lifted his rather unique eyebrows at Aomine.

_If the spirit moves you, let me groove you_

The other man gave him a slow, sexy smile and nodded. Smiling himself, Kagami flicked his wrist and the jeans went sailing into Aomine's waiting hands.

_Good, let your love come down, oh_

When Aomine lifted the jeans to his face and inhaled, Kagami just about died.

_Get it on, come on baby, do you know I mean it_

Holding on by a thread, he went back to the pole.

_I've been sanctified, hey hey_

Grabbing the brass, he hopped up, slid down, flipped and twirled, legs scissoring and twirling, ass shaking, arms flying.

_Girl you give me good feelings, so good_  
_Somethin' like summer time_

As the last strains drifted through the air, he did the splits one more time, hands going back to grasp his ass before he kicked back up.

The ladies roared, stomping and shouting, showering more dollar bills over the stage.

Sweaty, exhilarated, and feeling hornier than he had in a long, time, Kagami grinned widely.

"Wait for me," he mouthed at Aomine, hoping the guy understood.

The lights dimmed and he ran off the stage. Takao announced the end of the show, laughing over the drunken boos and shouts of disappointment. Kagami ignored it all, flying down the hall and to the dressing rooms.

Thirty minutes later, he was showered, dressed and exiting out the side door that all the dancers used. He'd barely cleared the threshold before strong hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the building. He started to fight back when that voice that should be ten kinds of illegal washed over him.

"What's your name?" The raspy question was followed by his cowboy hat being plunked back down on his head.

"Kagami," he breathed, shivering.

"Well, _Kagami_," Aomine leaned down and looked into his yes. Up close, that twilight gaze was even more stunning. "You're a fucking little cock-tease, you know that? I had to send Satsuki and the girls home in a cab because of you."

Kagami wet his bottom lip, noting how Aomine tracked the movement. "I'm only a tease if I have no intentions of following through."

Aomine crowed him against the wall. His scent washed over Kagami and the redhead bit back a grown. He smelled as fucking good as his looked.

"And do you plan on following through?" Aomine huskily whispered into his ear.

"If you're good, maybe."

"Babe, I'm very, very good, so good you won't be able to walk for a week when I'm done with you."

"Prove it," Kagami dared, red eyes smoldering with a lusty challenge.

Aomine took his hand, took him home, and proceeded to show Kagami exactly how good he was. It didn't quite take Kagami a week to walk normally again, but it was close.

End

**Additional Notes:** Unbeta'd as always. If you have been living deprive, the sexy, sexy song Kagami is dancing to is _Let's Get It On_ by Marvin Gaye. I am not and never have been a dancer so most likely some of the things he does wouldn't be in time to the music, but let's just pretend it all works.


End file.
